


另辟蹊径

by Unpocoagitato



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato
Summary: L毕竟用另一种方式终结了基拉的犯罪生涯。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	另辟蹊径

月生病了。  
是的，即便他是将要成为新世界的神的夜神月，也是会生病的。  
当疾病最开始显示出它的威压时，他并没当回事，照常工作并装模作样地提供自己对于基拉案件的看法。到了半夜气温降得更低，他开始频繁地咳嗽，一旁的L终于意识到了这一点。  
“月君，你生病了，你需要休息。”  
月很想拒绝L的关心，何况对方的语调里根本就听不出有什么关心的成分，而是更像一句客套，可出乎意料的是L甚至都没等他回答一个“不”字，就自己起身，于是被锁链连着的月就不得不跟着L出了工作室。  
L把他带回卧室，并且非常神奇地找来了感冒药片和水杯。  
“谢谢。”月只能这么说。  
也许是因为感冒药的效果，月迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
他长期保持一天八小时睡眠的健康作息，而这一次他睡了十个小时，醒来时已经是中午，却仍旧觉得头昏脑涨。  
是不是睡多了？或许是药片中有助眠的成分。他一边想一边奇怪L为什么没有如往常一样一大早就闹醒他叫他去工作，向旁边看去的时候，发现L正蹲坐在床边，面前摆着笔记本电脑。  
……他为了让我休息特意把工作地点搬到了卧室？  
“龙崎，我很抱歉带来了麻烦，我马上就起来。”他一边说一边起身，L只是沉默地看了他一眼，没有多余的表示。

他们终于回到工作室时所有人都关切地看着他们俩，松田大声向他们打招呼：“月君，你感觉好些了吗？”  
“是的，我想是这样。”月回复，随后坐下开始盯着电脑屏幕。  
但是仅仅盯着那些数据过了不到两个小时，他就栽到了桌面上。L似乎一直注意着他的情况，他立刻宣布：“月君在逞强。我认为他现在无法很好地完成他的工作。我会让渡去叫医生。”  
“不必了，只要再吃两片药就行了。”  
L似乎犹豫了一下。“那好吧。”  
药片的确让月感觉好了一些，他得以在接下来的时间内集中精力工作，他甚至得到了一个比平时更好的睡眠。  
然而当他再次醒来时，他发现自己居然比前一天晚上睡了更长时间，在洗脸的时候他甚至站立不稳摔倒了，然后L大叫着他的名字冲进了洗手间。  
L这一次看起来真的很担心。“我必须为你请医生了，月君。”  
月没有再反对。

尽管医生说月的身体并无大碍，还给他开了一些药，但月的重感冒却迟迟没有好转。接下来的三天他每天睡觉时间几乎达到了十五个小时，清醒的时候却依然感觉糟糕透顶。奇妙的是L在他生病期间表现出了惊人的体贴，他几乎是寸步不离地守在他旁边，盯着笔记本电脑之余居然还记得定时给他拿医生留下的药片，督促他吃饭。  
他甚至想尽办法给月带来合月口味的食物，但月一天比一天吃得更少，而且还开始胸闷，经常性的头疼。  
月心情很焦躁但却无能为力，他不知道到底发生了什么，他的感冒显然在加重而且有演变成肺炎的趋势，更糟的是如果他一直卧病在床的话他显然不可能再成为新世界的神，而L也很有可能在这段时间内追查到基拉的消息。  
他完全没有想过自己有一天会被病毒打败。这邪恶而且无孔不入的微生物。他觉得自己被无形地嘲笑了：他不可能是神，只是个凡夫俗子。  
在床上待了第七天之后他终于忍不住了，费力地从床上起身，结果衣服穿到一半就摔倒在地，他感到强烈的眩晕，并不断地喘息。  
月第一次感觉到对于自己“无能为力”的强烈恨意。他已经习惯于拥有力量并随心所欲地使用它们，而现在他却感到自己无比脆弱。  
在床边蹲着的L放下电脑踱了过来，几乎是把他从地板上抱回了床，细心地给他盖好被子。  
然后L的举动让他彻底惊呆了。  
L拿出钥匙解开了他们两人的手铐，将锁链扔到了一边，发出一阵清脆的撞击声。

月的第一反应是自己得到了L的信任，但接下来他突然感到了强烈的愤怒：L不再怀疑他，或者说，L不再认为他的存在是个威胁。L认定他是无力的。  
——月成为了弱者的那一方。  
月不得不努力控制自己的表情，尽量装出喜悦的样子：“龙崎？你终于不怀疑我是基拉了吗？”  
L回头看他的表情就好像在听一个笑话。他突然倾身，把月从背后抱在怀里，轻巧地压制了月所有挣扎，语气平淡地说道：  
“怎么会。我一直都确信你就是基拉。”L伸手，与月的手交缠。“而且，你生病的这几天里，基拉的所有行动都停止了。”  
月的呼吸一滞。  
“我还没有取到证据来把你送上法庭也不知道你的杀人方式，但是这都是迟早的事。”L说。  
“你不能就凭这个——”  
“我当然能。”L傲慢地打断他。“月君到现在都不肯说实话么？”  
月用自己最大的力气喊道：“我为什么要承认自己没有做过的事情？！放开我！”  
他再次试图从L的怀里挣出来，但是没有挣脱。  
L轻轻叹了口气。  
“月君，别再白费力气了，先吃药吧。”他伸手从床头的抽屉里拿出药片，又把水杯送到月的唇边。

月看着L手心托着的白色药片，愣了一下，随即又想到自己一向身体健康，绝没有理由因为一场感冒就卧床如此长的时间。而近段时间以来……一个恐怖的可能性浮现在了脑海中——  
一切都能说通了。  
他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛：“你在这些药里——”  
L用天真的声音回答他：“嗯？你在说什么？月君？”  
月开始剧烈挣扎，理论上他根本不会有那么大的力气，但他仍然从L怀中挣脱开而且打翻了他手上的药片和水杯。  
L看着被子上洒的水渍，又看了看显然筋疲力尽而且浑身发颤的月，表情莫测地站起身。  
“月君情绪不稳定。我想我得让人给他打一针镇定。”  
月陷入又一轮沉睡前看到的是L苍白脸上的温柔微笑。

L注视着病中的少年因为镇定剂而睡去，重新爬到床上把少年抱进怀里。他没有忘记给少年掖好被子。  
月这一周来消瘦了不少，但这没有损害他原本的美貌，甚至让他看上去更为精致易碎了。  
——脆弱。这个自以为掌握世间生杀权柄的少年平日的高傲、敏锐全然不见，只剩下脆弱。L慢慢用手圈上他的脖子，慢慢收紧，少年因呼吸困难开始在睡梦中皱眉，L便又放开手。  
他有时候真的会有想要亲手杀死这个少年的冲动。  
这样一个和他自己相像的少年，如果亲自毁掉的话，会让人不由得产生一种近乎自残的快感。  
L轻轻吻这个少年微皱的眉头，吻他的鬓角、面颊，和他柔软的嘴唇。  
他缓缓吐字，声音有如叹息：“夜神月。基拉。”  
月的生病的确是个意外。但L惊讶地发现生病时的月不再具有那么强烈的攻击性，不再能阴谋算计，不再有杀死L的能力，不再能当那可耻的基拉，他甚至都不用再锁着他，甚至可以这样抱紧他亲吻他而他无力反抗。月显示出与往常截然不同的温驯，对此月一定会自我厌恶，也一定恨死了L。  
而L从来敢想敢做，不拘俗套。  
所谓规范、人权，不过是些无聊的东西，搞定一两个医生也简单到过分。  
一切尽在掌控之中——

月在半睡半醒间听到有人在耳边温声低语：“保持这样吧，月君。即便这会使我无法再搜集更多的证据，但毕竟我用不寻常的方式终结了基拉的犯罪生涯。”  
环抱着自己的手收紧了一点，有亲吻落在自己的眼脸上：“而且我真喜欢现在的你，远远胜过往日。”

长夜无尽。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我15年2月写的一个小短篇。最近我会陆续把一部分我写的作品搬上ao3,希望读者们喜欢。


End file.
